


Oso gonplei

by HedakomPolis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clans, F/F, F/M, Jus drein jus daun, Kru, M/M, Nature, Nuclear Apocalypse, Sankru, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 spinoff, Trigedasleng, Trikru, Trishanekru, War, fight, floukru, grounders, may we meet again, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedakomPolis/pseuds/HedakomPolis
Summary: Ethes is Heda kom Yujleda. Anda is from Trikru. She was just 12 years old when her younger sister Feather was ripped from her side. Yujleda marches upon Trikru and Trishanekru. Azgeda marches on Boudalan and Sankru. Will the icy cold beat the desert sun and cover their lands in the reign of the snow queen? And will Anda ever unite with her sister in a time where the forest clans are at war?Oso gonplei (or our fight) is a story based on the fictional event from [the 100]: Fallout. Oso gonplei can be read without reading [the 100]: Fallout as it will be inspired by the great forest war. This war was created by the author and not verified by the series. This story will focus on grounder culture and history, from a different perspective than the current generation of grounders. It is a different perspective on the 100's story, and I hope you will all enjoy it very much!





	Oso gonplei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[The 100]: Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553978) by [HedakomPolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedakomPolis/pseuds/HedakomPolis). 



Oso ste sen daun on esa graun  
Kik raun en kik hodnes  
en hodnes daun oso krunes  
nowe teik in emo hon in laksen  
Klirnes es fostaim  
ba wor eno

We were put on this planet  
To live and to love  
To cherish the ones in our lives  
And never let them get hurt  
Safety is a priority  
But danger is an outcome

“Anda!” a woman's voice sounded through the wooden thin walls of her hut. Her sister was still asleep with her beautiful brown hair draped over her pillow like a tiny work of art. Anda moved through the hut, now looking through a gaping open space where once a door had been. There had been a rough winter, and to keep warm many wood was stolen and burned for the bonfires that were lit at night. “Flashen-de!” Said the woman, now waving at her when she saw her in the door opening. Anda understood what that meant: the commander was dead and the conclave would soon start soon. She felt a warm and cold sensation in her body: she disliked the previous commander but felt bad for his death and she was very excited to see who would become the new commander. “Yu gonplei ste odon” she said, paying respect to the deceased commander, then moving back into her hut to wake up her young sister. “Feather! Sonop!” she said happily, waking her six year old sister up. “Aii Anda!” Feather grunted, then smiling when she welcomed the new day. “Hos of Polis” Anda spoke to her sister, who grew excited immediately. She had never been to Polis before, and she was excited to see what the city was like. She had heard so many stories about what it was like, and she had seen her sister go there many times. By the time Anda and Feather were ready the horses were already prepared. Their mother encouraged Anda to ride her own horse, she became old enough to start learning how to ride. Feather too wanted to ride a horse herself, but she was lifted in the air, her legs kicking as she was being her stubborn self. “Mafta ai op!” Anda heard her mother speak. They soon were riding for Polis. 

Polis was a vivid concoction of different clans and people. Feather was amazed by all the people she never knew existed, far from the safety of their hut. “Anda, hos of!” their mother spoke, leading Anda to the big square in front of the tower of the commander. There it is, Anda thought, looking at the majestic and big building in front of her. Many grounder commanders had lived there. Great commanders, like Becca Pramheda and less great commanders. Natblidas lived there too, who had the privilege to dine with the commander, fight with the commander and experience all the luxuries the tower had to offer. She had heard stories of friends who knew someone in that tower. The tower was beautiful, it had glass and beautiful lights, big rooms and it was always warm. They even had a small room that could move up and down so the commander would not have to climb to reach the chambers! She was amazed when she thought of it, and she was so close! But like many grounders she would never see the inside: that was only for the commander, the staff, the greatest warriors and diplomats and a few lucky natblidas. People began cheering when the big heavy doors of the tower opened, and Anda found it difficult to see what was happening. She crawled her way through the crowd, pushing people away when she moved forward to lay her eyes on what was happening on the other side. Then she stood eye to eye with one of the natblidas, one of the lucky few. “Teik in … sadgeda!” she heard a man yell loudly. She looked at him. He looked like a monk, with a large green cloak and a bald head. He looked at her for a second, but Anda looked away when his eyes met her. She thought he was rather scary. She watched when she saw the seven natblidas line up, ready for their upcoming conclave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter very much! I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter , it is very different from my other work and I really loved writing some more about the grounder history. I hope you will stay tuned and comment below on your first thoughts about this story! 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS: 
> 
> Flashen-de : The signal  
> Yu gonplei ste odon: Your fight is over  
> Feather! Sonop: Feather, wake up!  
> Hos of Polis: Let's go to Polis  
> Mafta ai op: Follow me  
> Anda, hos of: Anda, hurry  
> Teik in … sadgeda: Let the conclave begin


End file.
